bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin O'Connor
Melvin O'Connor is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Charlie Saxton. Character Description Melvin is overweight, but not to the extent of Algie and Fatty. He has glasses, and slightly long blonde hair, which unlike most of the other nerds he keeps combed, although not in any sort of fashionable style. He also has gray eyes. Melvin wears an Astronomy club sweater vest, with light brown school slacks, and white shoes. In the winter he wears a long sleeved sweater with a dark red wool hat and olive gloves. He has a pencil stuck behind his ear when he isn't wearing a hat, and he wears octagonal lens glasses. Characteristics Melvin was one of the seven original characters profiled in the Bullworth Facebook. On his profile he explained his enthusiasm to Roleplaying Games, and cited a wide array of interests - the theatre, chess and astronomy. He also mentioned that he was sent to Bullworth by his father to toughen him up, an idea he rejected as misguided. In the game, he retains his fanaticism for RPGs, claiming that they are the high point of human achievement. He admits that he spends so much time playing RPGs that he is beginning to lose touch with reality. He is the biggest fan of Grottos and Gremlins in the school, and often gets into trouble for playing it during class. He frequently speaks with an old English dialect, and regularly quotes from Lewis Carroll's poem The Jabberwocky. Melvin seems to be the most normal nerd. He uses some regular insults when angered, and even uses slang appropriately at times. His father, who is explicitly stated to be a sports fan if not a jock, considers his nerd traits embarrassing and sent him to Bullworth to "make a man out of him". This makes Melvin the only Nerd who is explicitly stated to not have his parents support his nerd attitude. His lines of dialogue when bullied suggests that Melvin is probably forced to do homework for other students. It is said in the Bully strategy guide and game data files that Melvin is the second-in-command of the Nerds, but no mention of any second-in-command of the nerds is made in the game. In fact, Petey's description of Earnest ruling the nerds with an iron fist seems to indicate that the clique has no second in command. An early version of the character had an Asian appearance and was named Mole. Mole was almost certainly a nickname based on the prominent mole on his left cheek; the mole was removed when the character was reworked into Melvin. Role in game Melvin does not have a large role in the storyline. During Chapter 1, when the Bullies steal his Grottos and Gremlins character sheets, he asks Jimmy to retrieve them, offering him 10 groats ($10) and his pick of Melvin's "wenches" as a reward. Needless to say, he never follows through on the promise about the wenches. He makes a second Chapter 1 appearance accompanying Earnest to Jimmy's battle against Russell in The Hole. He then appears in Stronghold Assault helping Earnest defend the stronghold. He will be standing at the gates with Algie. During Chapter 4, Melvin participates in the mission The Big Game. He gives Jimmy marbles to sprinkle on the football field. His final appearance is in the opening cutscene of Rats in the Library. Gallery File:Beta Mole.jpg|Mole, a beta version of Melvin. de:Melvin O'Connor O'Connor, Melvin O'Connor, Melvin O'Connor, Melvin